


Famille/Family - drawings

by jenna1931, Melyxan



Series: Famille [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drawings, Fanart, Gen, Images, gallery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna1931/pseuds/jenna1931, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyxan/pseuds/Melyxan
Summary: Dans cette section se trouvent des images/dessins en lien avec ma fic principale "Famille" et qui ne sont pas déjà affichés dans l'histoire parce qu'ils ne se placent pas vraiment dans l'histoire.Dans l'immédiat, seuls mes dessins et ceux de Melyxan seront affichés.S'il m'arrive de recevoir des fanarts, je les afficherai également ici avec la permission de l'artiste en question.--------In this section, you'll find pictures and drawings linked to my principal fic "Family" and that can't be showed in the story itself because it doesn't integrate properly.For now, there's only Melyxan's and my drawings, but if I ever receive fanarts, they'll be published here with the artist's permission.





	1. 21-y-o Adrien's Character Sheet

Étude et grosse pratique pour visualiser Adrien à ses 21 ans, bref, au moment où il retourne en France.

Character study and practice for 21yo Adrien when he comes back to France.

\- Jenna


	2. Emilie - Line up

Les différentes (et nombreuses) apparences d'Emilie au cour de l'histoire. Adrien pour l'échelle.

Emilie's different and numerous appearances during the story. Adrien for scale.

\- Jenna


	3. Nerdy cat-son

Inside joke !!!

Quand j'ai lu ce passage dans la fic, c'est la première image qui m'est venue en tête!

When I read this part in the fic, that's the first image that came to mind !

\- Melyxan


	4. Eggs-tatic - comic

Version Comic du _pun war_ du chapitre [Eggs-tatic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055362/chapters/40101557) des drabbles - Jenna

_English version coming soon_


	5. Fanboy Freak-out inspiration

Un mini comic que Melyxan a fait qui a inspiré le drabble "[Fanboy Freak-Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055362/chapters/40495058)", mettant en 'vedette' [Uptown](http://uptowncosplay.tumblr.com/). - Jenna  
A mini comic drawn by Melyxan that inspired the drabble "[Fanboy Freak-out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675804/chapters/43732973)", featuring [Uptown](http://uptowncosplay.tumblr.com/). - Jenna


End file.
